The Sentinel of Sullust
by ClassyHoney
Summary: The First Order has obtained a new weapon and it is up to Scourge Vasir (Original character) to stop the villainous First Order and the fearsome Captain Phasma. Rated T for violence with serious injury and death.


**Author's Note:**  
So like many Star Wars fans, I was disappointed by the lack of Captain Phasma in The Force Awakens. I wrote this to try and give her a chance to kick ass and to write her a worthy opponent which I think is a more obscure kind of character...at least in my opinion. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this sort of one off kind of story. Following fanfic is rated T for featuring minor use of violence with serious injury involved and death.

 **The Sentinel of Sullust**

 _The villainous First Order is in full retreat, after the destruction of Starkiller base Captain Phasma is sent by Kylo Ren to oversee the security in the hidden First Order base on the planet of Sullust. General Leia Organa, concerned about this sudden move dispatches her best spy, Scourge Vasir, to the planet's surface to track and report her movements._

 _Poe Dameron is personally escorting the young spy to the location, hoping that Vasir will find out more about the vicious Phasma and help put an end to the First Order once and for all…_

I looked over the mission debriefing again, I was to pose as a simple factory worker and infiltrate the First Order's base. Luckily I made good relations with the Sullustians and they have cooperated in helping me get into the factory. "Making my approach for landing, get ready back there." Poe said. "Yes sir." I said simply. "Scourge, we've been over this before. You don't have to call me sir, you can call me Poe." Poe said.

I was used to rank and chain of command that it was harder for me to get used to Poe being so informal with me. I was used to being so by the book, executing my operations without breaking any of the Resistance's codes and guidelines. "Yes Sir Poe." I replied. He chuckled slightly at my reply. "Nah, just Poe." He said. "Yes Poe, sorry about that." I said casually. "Are you nervous about this operation?" Poe asked. "This specific Jedi rank hasn't been used since the Great Jedi Purge in 19 BBY, I don't wanna mess this up." I said, gripping my new lightsabre tightly.

"Don't worry so much, Scourge. I was just like you during my first air assault." Poe said. "How did you get over it?" I asked. "This may sound like clichéd Jedi non sense but be one with yourself, remain calm and centred and most of all never under estimate the enemy." Poe said. I've seen Phasma's tactics in the past, not too clearly but I know that she is cold and calculating, calm and collected on the battlefield. She was like me, fulfilling orders in a by the book manner. If I were to engage her in combat then I would have met my match in terms of effective combat skills.

"Alright, we're nearing the Sullustian village. It's underground, so I'll bring you to the nearest entrance." Poe said. "Thank you Poe, I'll try and have a report to General Organa within 24 hours." I said. We landed on the platform near the village, as soon as the shuttle landed I got up and gathered my equipment. I made a small list of what I had, one modified rangefinder scope, I placed the headset on my head and the scope went over my right eye. My modified Mandalorian left arm gauntlet, packed with everything needed for my spy duties along with a small wrist mounted blaster. I grasped onto my two new personal weapons, a standard lightsabre and a recently requisitioned guard Shoto lightsabre. I activated both weapons, both of them emitting a bold and strong yellow coloured blade…the preferred colour of a Jedi Sentinel. I stepped out of the shuttle and walked into the village, Poe left the platform and travelled back to the Resistance base. I walked over to a small cantina in the underground village, looking for an old contact of mine.

I entered the dark, smoke filled lounge area of the cantina, waiting for my contact. She arrived, under the cover of darkness. "We meet again, Vasir." She said. "It's been too Mar, how are the kids?" I asked, trying to be pleasant. "I doubt you came all this way from the Resistance base just to ask me about my kids, let's get down to business for I have a cantina to run." Mar said. "There's a rumour that the First Order has a secret base here, I need help to infiltrate it." I explained, Mar tried thinking of ways to get me in.

"Well, the Captain doesn't trust anyone who isn't a native here so being a worker won't work. The Captain has also memorised every trooper in the base so disguising yourself isn't going to work. That only leaves one option, you'll have to be a prisoner." Mar said. I was never a fan of the prisoner plan as it left me unarmed and without a way of using my stealth tactics in a way that doesn't put my life at a greater risk, however that was the only plan we had so far. "Alright, tomorrow morning you'll surrender me to the Captain and sneak in my equipment. You'll need something that can carry my sabres, a gauntlet and a scope." I explained to her. "Can do, I'll have an R2 unit sneak them to you." Mar said. "Thanks Mar." I said.

I exited the cantina and noticed something enter the village, a whole patrol of Stormtroopers. How did they get in here? And what were they looking? Or who, I should say. "Excuse me sir, we're looking for a human. Early 20s, has tanned skin with dark brown hair and has an athletic build." The Stormtrooper described. They were looking for me, I quickly used my force abilities to bend the volcanic ash and use it as a cover for my escape. I stuck to the shadows and saw as the troopers greeted someone, a spy perhaps or maybe a First Order sympathiser. Either way, they were hot on my trail now. Mar was captured and taken by two troopers, five stayed behind, I came out of the shadows quietly but one trooper noticed me. "There's the human!" The trooper yelled. The troops readied their weapons and began firing, I had no choice but to grab my lightsabre and block all of their blasts, I ran up and sliced down one trooper.

I fatally wounded two more troopers, the last two ran out of the underground and to their speeders. I managed to hop onto one of the speeders and follow the pair of Stormtroopers, we raced through the many eroded cave systems and the molten surface of the lava planet. I blasted down one of the troopers, his speeder crashed into one of the turquoise lakes. I saw the last trooper contact someone on her communicator, I used a small force movement to quickly reverse the speed of her vehicle.

When she was finally close enough to me, I jumped onto the speeder and gave her a quick death before throwing her off the speeder. Two more speeders descended onto me, blasting at my vehicle's rear section. I was quickly losing speed and had to jump speeder immediately, I jumped off of the now burning vehicle as it exploded into small pieces. The speeders circled around into attack position, they blasted at me but I blocked their shots with my lightsabre. They avoided me and circled around again, this time one trooper managed to fly too close to me. I lost my grip of the sabre and dropped it onto the ash cover ground, I tried to retrieve it but the trooper wouldn't let up. I had no choice but to use my wrist mounted blaster, I got some good shots in and managed to disable and destroy the speeders.

I went closer and noticed a small detail on the burning wreckage, a camera. But why did they need a camera? Unless Phasma set this up for some reason, but there has to be a reason. Phasma wasn't one to waste troops simply as cannon fodder, she had a reason and I intended to find out. Luckily I found a pair of tank treads on the ashy ground and followed the trail, I traversed the harsh surface, through many volcanoes, past the turquoise lakes until I found it. The First Order's base appeared to be a large hangar at first, housing their terrifyingly fast TIE Fighters. I flipped down my scope and looked closer into the base.

Troops seemed to be herding workers into the base, TIE Fighters flew out for a patrol, but there seemed to be no way in. At least none that I could see, I looked closer and saw a small exhaust shaft. I crossed quickly over to the shaft, staying out of sight from the fighters or the patrolling troops. I entered the shaft and the temperature immediately rose, it was suddenly hotter than the surface of Mustafar. "Ma'am, we failed to capture the Jedi." One of the troopers said. "TK 4592, you will gather your men immediately and search for him. I don't want that Jedi to stumble across our secret weapon, it is not yet complete." Captain Phasma said. _Secret weapon? I must report this to the General._ I thought to myself.

I went further down the shaft until I found a small, partially isolated room. I saw a troop standing above me, completely unaware that I was underneath him. I opened the vent carefully and quickly dispatched him before he could alert more Stormtroopers, I snuck up behind the other trooper and took care of him with my guard Shoto. After that I checked around for more troops, I couldn't see them so I made my call. "General Organa, can you read me?" I asked. "Go ahead Sentinel Vasir." The General said. "Captain Phasma says that the First Order has a new weapon that is not completed yet, I do not know what the weapon is but I assure you that it would be devastating to the Resistance." I reported. "Excellent tracking and reporting, I will have Poe pick you up in the shuttle as soon as possible." General Organa said.

"General with all due respect, I must destroy this weapon before it is completed." I said. "It's too dangerous Scourge, I will have Poe pick you up and send a squad in to disable the weapon." Leia reiterated. "General, I think I should-" A stray blaster shot interrupted my report, the blast just barely missing me. Stormtroopers were never that accurate, I turned and saw that the blast came from a personalised Sonn-Blas F-11D blaster rifle. On the end of it was a chrome coloured Stormtrooper, the horrifying image made me appear frozen in front of her. "Hands up, Jedi scum." Phasma said. I put my hands up and waited for Phasma to near me, when she grabbed my hand I quickly elbowed her clean in the jaw and ran out of the room into the hallway. Phasma recovered quickly and started her pursuit, Stormtroopers tried to slow me down, but they met my blade instead. A quick flash of my yellow blade met their armour, giving them all a quick demise. I exited out to the other hangar and saw an AT-AT walker, retrofitted to serve the First Order. This walker was activated and laid down fire upon me, the blasters were way stronger now, stronger than the ones during the Hoth Assault.

The second blast managed to knock my lightsabre out of my hand, Phasma showed up and got her blaster ready. I got my wrist blaster ready but she managed to hit it, disabling the blaster. "Give it up Jedi, I can read your every move." Phasma said. The camera I saw earlier made sense now, she was watching my tactics and formulated a counter attack for me, I could also see many Stormtroopers surrounding me, their blasters pointed straight at me. I noticed dust covering the ground below me, I swiftly used my force abilities to blind the enemy before hiding in one of the vents to rethink my tactics. I opened up the hack module on my gauntlet and tried to hack into the base's systems, it was difficult since the system was heavily encrypted.

"Jedi, I have your friend here. Surrender yourself or she will die." Phasma said. She managed to get a hold of Mar, I had no choice but to give up. I came out with my hands up, Mar was held by Phasma, her blaster pressed against the Sullustian's head. "I surrender." I said. Phasma tossed Mar aside and came closer to me, I suddenly pressed a button on my gauntlet and the entire base went dark. Phasma and I engaged in a fist fight and good lord was her armour strong. My rangefinder switched to night vision, giving me a method of seeing in the dark. I heard her pull out a new weapon, far more close range than her blaster. A Z6 riot control baton illuminated in the darkened room, I tried to get my lightsabre but Phasma caught it before I could.

I grabbed out my Shoto and we began our duel, she was more aggressive in her fighting style putting me on the defensive. I used many different variations of blocks and parries before I managed to get to higher ground, my rangefinder went back up as the base got its lights back on. Troops lined up their shots but Phasma gave an order. "Don't shoot, this one is mine!" She commanded. Phasma ripped off her cape, revealing a Phase Zero dark trooper jump pack underneath it. She used it to get onto the same platform as me, I blocked her attack with my Shoto and got onto the offensive. She wasn't good at defending, giving me enough time to regain my standard lightsabre. I wielded both blades against her as she managed to regain the offensive.

Phasma was more vicious this time, trying to sweep my legs and go for fatal body parts. She mixed it up and used her blaster as well, giving me not only her baton but her shots to block against. She got some range between us and lined up her shots, she shot at me, but my blade managed to block her shots. Phasma used her jump pack again and charged at me, while she was in mid-flight I managed to destroy her blaster with the shorter blade. "That was my favourite blaster!" She snarled. Phasma went berserk against me, meaning that her attacks were vicious and a lot faster, I was put on the defensive again and had to time my blocks up perfectly to meet her new speed.

She bashed my head with the blunt end and swept the electrified end upwards and managed to hit my left eye. I screamed in pain, forcing me to withdraw the fight. My eye was no longer good, the hazel from it had completely disappeared. Phasma had me ready for a fatal move, I used my force abilities and pushed her away from me. She hit the wall across from me, rendering her jump pack broken and useless, she used a cable launcher to latch herself to the new walker. "Move!" She commanded. The behemoth listened and exited the hangar, I jumped onto the highest platform and barely made it onto the walker just as it met the planet's surface.

I held onto the rear section of the walker for my dear life, the shock and vibrations from each of the leg's movements made it harder for me to climb up there. I managed to get on top of the walker, Phasma powered up her baton again and we began our fight. "You never learn do you, luckily I have an eye for bravery." Phasma threatened. She knows how to pour salt on the wounds, I'll give her that much. I went onto the offensive, landing quick strikes with both of my weapons, Phasma was caught off guard and nearly lost her grip of the baton.

I quickly withdrew and jumped over her, she tried to counter the attack but failed and lost her baton. "Give it up Phasma, you've lost." I said, gaining the upper hand. Just then three TIE fighters flew in a tight formation over the walker. "Jedi scum!" She snarled before jumping onto one of the fighters. I was left there on the walker as she appeared to be retreating, the fighters turned back around. "Oh no." I said quietly to myself. The fighters began firing at the walker, the blasts seemed to bounce off of the armour. I quickly moved to the cockpit of the walker, gripping tightly onto the metal alloy as the head turned from side to side. I could hear the troopers communicating with the captain.

"Ma'am, we can't get him off of the cockpit. We need the fighters to shoot him off." The trooper said. "Negative, if even one blast hits the windshield than the entire walker will be destroyed." Phasma said over her communication link. I saw the fighters form for another strafe run, so I improvised with a plan and tried to cut into the cockpit. One of the fighters began firing at me, but I blocked its shots and managed to deflect one right into the cockpit. The TIE fighter crashed near the walker's legs, I went back to breaching the walker's cockpit. Another fighter came in and fired something much larger than a mere blast, he fired a torpedo directly at the cockpit. I was blown off of the walker, but the cockpit took most of the brunt from the missile and the deadly weapon was destroyed in seconds.

Phasma took the lead and came in for a close strafe run, I used my rangefinder and saw that she was switching seats and grabbing some equipment. The other TIE fighter made a strafe run but I timed myself perfectly and managed to get onto the fighter, I nearly fell off as the speed and the wind resistance worked against me. I gripped tightly onto one of the ion engines, Phasma's TIE fighter came in and aimed the shot at me. I quickly jumped ship as the engine was destroyed by the blast, the fighter spiralled out of control as it crashed into a dormant volcano.

Phasma opened the gunner's door and fired her new F-11D blaster at me, I blocked her shots but then she made some sort of command to her pilot. The pilot swung the fighter in crazy manoeuvres, attempting to throw me off. I gripped tightly onto the ion engine which left me exposed, Phasma took the chance and fired at me she got my arm and nearly hit my spine, just barely missing it. I lost my grip and fell off of the TIE fighter, I fell down onto the planet's surface only just managing to save myself. Phasma grabbed another jump pack and jumped from the fighter to about 50 metres in front of me. "You destroyed a weapon far more powerful than anything that has existed, decimated my troopers and compromised my base all of this in a span of one hour. Who are you?" She said.

"Scourge Vasir, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said. I extended my hand as a cruel joke towards her, what she didn't know was that I was transmitting my co-ordinates to Poe. "You think this is a joke?" She asked rhetorically. "Well I mean, kind of. But then again you can't argue about jokes since you are one." I said insultingly. She was not pleased as she charged full force with her stun baton, I caught her in time. I sliced her baton, but she managed to get my Shoto blade.

She charged again with the blade placing me on the defensive, she fought with ferocity and used her helmet to head butt me. This stunned me and she took her chance, she sliced my left hand off which left me without a weapon and my gauntlet. I screamed out in pain and crumbled in front of her, I gripped the nub where my hand used to be. "Surrender now and I will give you a swift death." Phasma threatened. I refused, using my right hand to regain my lightsabre. I caught her off guard and disarmed her of my Shoto blade, I quickly put my lightsabre away and grabbed my Shoto blade.

I could hear a Resistance shuttle fly behind me and hover above the planet's surface, I withdrew the fight and got onto the shuttle. Phasma took advantage of this and tried firing her gun, she was disarmed immediately by Mar, who happened to have a blaster herself. "You ok Vasir?" Mar asked. "Blind in one eye and lost a hand." I said. "You fared better than most of Phasma's opponents." Mar said. Phasma tried charging at the shuttle but Mar scored a paralysing shot on Phasma, leaving her on the ashy surface as the shuttle began its departure. Poe put Mar up in the cockpit while he ran over to me. "Scourge, are you ok?" He asked, concerned and shocked. "Yeah, get me back to the base." I said.

Poe placed me on a small bed while we made the jump to hyperspace, we made it back to D'Qar and I was taken to the med bay. The doctors couldn't do anything to restore my eye, giving me a scope of some kind that was manufactured into an eye patch. My sight was restored and improved over my natural eye, my hand was replaced by a robotic version. My equipment was sent back to the armoury for repair and maintenance, it felt weird not having my equipment on me, it felt weird being…bare. Poe came by my quarters after my recovery to deliver a message.

"General Organa wishes to see you." Poe said. "Is it bad?" I asked. "Just a debriefing, so it could go either way." Poe said, rather grimly. I walked over to the debriefing room where General Organa waited for me. "Sentinel Vasir, you compromised your mission, blew your cover to Kylo Ren's most fearsome Captain and got severely injured in the process…" General Organa began, I felt guilty. I disobeyed an order and knew that I had to pay the price. "…however, you did prevent thousands of innocents dying, prevented a devastating weapon from being created and destroyed the plans in the process. The blackout diversion was very clever, especially for a Jedi. When I reinstated the Sentinel rank and allowed the use of Guard Shoto blades I did not expect this kind of result, I have decided that you shall keep your rank as Sentinel." General Organa said.

I felt content, the mission was a success and the General not only respected the methods I used, but commended them. "Thank you General Organa." I said. "One more thing, your equipment should be repaired and prepared for your next mission. I shall debrief you later." The General said. I nodded and exited the room, Poe came up to me and gave me a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. "Nice work Scourge, you prevented a lot of innocents from dying." Poe said. "Thank you, and thanks for saving me. I didn't know if you would get there in time." I said. "That's what us Resistance fighters do, we never leave a man behind." Poe said. I felt honoured to be a part of the Resistance and being able to prevent evil in the galaxy, and I looked forward to purging more evil from this galaxy… once and for all…


End file.
